


Poor Luna

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime. The exhausted Luna tries to relax, but the Witches 5 have other plans.





	Poor Luna

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Luna wasn't sure how long she wandered the streets. She had to relax after everything she went through with the Sailor Soldiers.   
Hearing about enemy battles. Hearing about the Witches 5. Hearing Usagi's shrill laugh if she thought a book was funny. Luna paused before she stretched and yawned. She curled in a ball and fell asleep. 

Luna thought she heard footsteps before she opened her eyes at a snail's pace. She also thought she saw two women. One woman with short orange hair and matching eyes. Another woman with blue eyes and white hair. The women wore matching lab coats. Matching happy expressions. She fell asleep again.

Many minutes later, Luna woke up another time. Her eyes became wide after she found herself in a dark lab. They settled on a closed door and the two women from earlier. 

''How long is the cat going to stay here, Mimete?'' the white-haired woman asked.

''As long as it takes, Viluy.'' She departed with Viluy.

*Hmmm?* Luna thought. Eyes widened another time after she viewed many rats in the lab. Luna wondered when she was going to rest again.

 

THE END


End file.
